Till it's gone
by spooksfan08
Summary: Gillian cant remember the last 12 hours. Cal and Emily are in trouble.Can Gill remember enough to piece together what happened? What happens when the danger they thought they had escaped had only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me**

**Alone**

Gillian stared up at the night sky, shivering slightly she couldn't really believe the turn of events. Things had been difficult at the Lightman Group for a long time but she had thought things were going better. Her and Cal had been talking more, Emily had been doing well at school while Loker and Torres had stopped bickering so much. Even Ben was back in his old role as FBI liaison officer. Now she was stood outside in the cold Febuary air as someone she didn't know drapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Dr Foster?" Gillian didn't turn as she heard the woman say her name. "Doctor Foster, we need to get you to the hospital"

It was then that she realised blood was trickling down her face. She shook her head as she saw Ben walk over to her. The last thing she needed was to be taken to hospital. She had to wait. To find out what had happened to Eli, Rhia and Cal. _Oh God. Oh please God NO! _She screwed her eyes shut to avoid seeing the sympathy in Ben's eyes. In her experience when someone from the FBI, a medical doctor or a police officer looked at you with eyes like that it meant bad news. She didn't think she could take it. Not from Ben Reynolds. Not from him.

"It's ok" He spoke to the paramedic "I know Dr Foster. I'll take care of her"

"Are you sure?" The EMT looked up at the FBI agent. Gillian still hadn't said a word.

"Yes thank you"

"Ok, get her to the hospital if you think she needs it" The woman snapped off the latex gloves before walking back to the ambulance. Ben nodded as he rested a hand on Gillian's arm.

"Gill?" Ben sighed as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Don't Ben" She finally spoke "Don't tell me they died. Please don't tell me that"

"I wasn't going to" He rested a hand on her shoulder as tears began to mingle with the blood that ran down her face.

"What?"

"Eli is hurt. He is in pretty much the same state as you. When the windows blew out he got some glass in his back" Gillian covered her mouth with one hand. She instantly felt sick.

"He's alive?"

"Yes he's alive" Ben smiled "He's on his way to hospital in the ambulance as I speak. Ria Torres is ok. Shook up but ok. She went with him" Gillian couldnt help but smile as he spoke. She had her suspicians Eli and Ria were more than just colleagues and friends.

"Cal?" Gillian turned to face him "Emily and Cal. They were in there too"

"I know Emily was the one that raised the alarm. She was the one that helped Loker and Torres get out" Ben smiled. He was genuinely proud of the teenager.

"Where is she?"

"With her Dad" Ben shrugged "I guess"

"And what does that mean Ben? You guess Emily is with Cal? Where the Hell are they?" Gillian was almost hysterical as Ben grabbed her by her arms.

"They are not in the building"

"What?"

"The gunman threw the other two out just before you were knocked out. We found you unconscious in the lobby. Heidi raised the alarm when she couldn't get into work this morning. Twelve hours later you are found unconscious and bleeding. Then gunshots are heard from your office" Ben sighed as tears filled Gillian's eyes "When the windows blew out we went in. Only Eli and Ria were in the building. We don't know where they are" He watched as she turned back to face the building. "What happened in there Gillian?"

"I don't know"

"What?"

"I just know I was arguing with Cal. Then I woke up in the lobby with you"

Gillian closed her eyes. She could remember nothing of the last twelve hours. It felt like she had lost an entire day. She looked up at the windows of the Lightman Institute and said a silent prayer that Emily and Cal were ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright luv?" Cal whispered as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this"

Emily nodded, her eyes were wide as she looked her father in the eye. Cal held her gaze, she had the same ability to unsettle him as Gillian had. He could read her but not as well as other people. He knew the teenager could read him. She always had been able to.

"Dad?"

"Yes luv"

"Did he kill Gillian?" Emily sounded genuinely scared. Cal swallowed hard.

"I dunno sweetheart. I bloody 'ope he didnt" Emily turned her gaze back on the man in the corner of the room. Emily glared. She knew he had stormed into the Lightman Group just before she had intended on leaving for school. Now she was sat on the floor of the attic room in the same building. All she knew was the man with the gun had hurt people she cared about. She had no idea why.

"Hey" She yelled as Cal narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I'm talking to you"

The gunman smirked as he appraised the teenager. Cal remained silent but was ready to kill the man if he came near his only child. He watched as their captor turned to him.

"She always like this?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Tell the kid to shut up"

"No, it's never worked before. She's 'er mother's daughter see? Whatever I say she aint gonna listen" Cal smirked as Emily huffed. "You best off letting her say her piece"

"Go on then" The gunman pointed the revolver at her.

"Go on then kid. What you got to say?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"That kid, is something you should ask your father"

**A/N Should I continue? I was going to stop writing Lie To Me fics but thought I'd give this one a go. Constructive reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me**

**Memories?**

Ben stared at Gillian. The usually confident and fiesty woman looked like a shell of herself. He turned her to face him as sirens could be heard in the background. He hated having to treat Gillian like any other witness but he had no idea how else to get through to her. She shook a little as Ben automatically began to feel guilty. He knew she was trying not to read him.

"Ok"

Gillian raised her eyebrows. The night air was beginning to make her shiver, as was the scruitiny of his gaze.

"Gillian, you sure you can't remember anything?" She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"Someone will have to tell Zoe. Oh God, if he hurts Emily" Gillian dipped her head as she fought the tears. Ben smiled, there was a breakthrough. She had remembered Emily.

"Zoe knows, she's the other side of the country waiting by the phone."

"Her only child is a hostage and she can't get away?" Gillian was truely disgusted by the lawyer. Ben shrugged.

"Zoe aint coming. You have to tell me what you can remember. Begin as soon as you got up this morning" He tried to keep her on the topic as she hugged the blanket the paramedic had given her to her chest.

"I am a psychologist Ben, I know how this works"

"Humour me"

"I got up late. Cal was in a mood. You know how he gets? Well I offered to take Emily to school. But I had to drop some papaerwork off here for Heidi to send out before I could" Gillian frowned.

"Good" Ben smiled at her. "That takes us up to what we know. Who was in the building?"

"Heidi, Cal, Eli, Torres, Emily and me" She sighed. "There was another man, about my age but I don't know who he was"

Ben smiled, finally they were beginning to get somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ria Torres was many things but patient was not one of them. She glared at the beige wall in front of her as she waited to see what was happening with Eli. She closed her eyes as she realised what should have been a relatively straight forward Monday morning had turned into everyone's worse nightmare. She felt sick as she remembered hearing Emily scream as Clara laughed. It seemed unbelievable that the petite blonde widow had come back to haunt them. She rested her head back against the wall as she bit her bottom lip, trying to push all thoughts of revenge out of her mind. She was convinced Heidi was badly hurt, that Gillian had died. _Well she looked dead. That head wound looked nasty. Why did they do this? Why? Find the why and I might find the weak spot. Then I may actually be able to help Lightman and Emily._

Ria looked up as a slightly battered and bruised Eli limped towards her.

"You ok?" He asked as he limped towards her.

"Yeah, I'm not the one with half the window stuck in my back" She smiled as he winced.

"That's true. Look, what's happened?"

"I don't know. The FBI stormed the building. I don't know what happened exactly, it was all too quick but I called Ben. They are still looking for Emily and Lightman. Foster is in shock and Heidi is at home. Her husband wants her to quit the Lightman Group so I don't know how that will pan out" She smiled as he took her hand.

"Heidi can't quit." He smiled slightly "What do you mean Foster is in shock?"

"She says she can't remember anything that happened in there, just arriving and arguing with Lightman"

"They always argue. That could be any morning in the week. They are worse than us" He smiled as Ria rolled her eyes.

"It's serious. She even had trouble remembering names. Ben wanted her to come to hospital but she wont leave the carpark outside the building. He is really worried about her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat with her back to the wall. She was trying to work out everything that was going on around her. The whole day had been an nightmare. Now she was stuck in the attick of the Lightman building with a man that wanted to kill everyone. She didn't understand it. Glancing across at her father she saw the look he was giving the man with the gun. _Oh so now you are reading him? Way to go Dad! _She shook her head, _even I can tell this guy is scared and high as a kite. That is never a good combination. _

"So, now it's just us three are you going to tell us why the bleedin hell we are here?" Cal spoke for the first time in a long time.

"You know"

"Yeah?" Cal sighed "If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"You know exactly why you and your kid are here. If you hadn't stuck your nose in my business none of this would be happening. It is all your own fault" The gun man glared at the older man. Cal shrugged his shoulders.

"He may know, but I don't don't" Emily was beginning to get more annoyed than anything else. She guessed she should be scared but she wasn't. She was angry and annoyed rather than afraid. Her father had been in so many dangerous situations before that she wasn't overly surprised that it had happened again. "Is this something to do with Clara?"

The look on the gunman's face answered her question. Cal swore under his breath as he realised Emily was right. The teenager shook her head angrily as she stood up.

"Sit down"

"No, you killed Gillian because of that witch? I don't believe this! How come that that!" She ignored her father's raised eyebrow "How come she isn't here? You doing her dirty work for her!"

"Clara is never around when things get messy sweetheart, you know that" Cal sighed.

"Well, what do we do now? Wait here so he can kill us too?" Emily yelled. She looked directly at her father as she saw the realisation that Gillian may be dead pass across his face. Realising how the thought almost destroyed him tears filled her eyes.

"Emily" Her father held out a hand to her.

"She's dead isn't she? Eli probably is too" Emily heard her voice break as she took her father's hand as she sat down. Cal held her gaze, he didn't want to answer her but he had a feeling both his mouthy intern and best friend, partner and the woman that kept him sane were gone.

"I" He nodded "I hope not Em"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir!" A young woman wearing an FBI standard issue bullet proof vest ran towards him.

"Yes" Ben stood up from where he was leaning on the bonnet of his SUV. Gillian glared, beginning to hope there was finally some good news.

"The security camera footage shows exactly what happened. I just looked at it with one of the security guards, the footage shows what happened to Mr Loker and Dr Foster but Miss Lightman and her father never left the building. Neither did the gunman" She was staring at Gillian who just shook her head.

"What? Cal and Emily are still in there?"

"Yes" The FBI agent smiled kindly at Gillian. Suddenly Gillian felt sick. _If they are still in there why haven't we found them? Why haven't the search teams brought them out?_

"But where?" Ben watched as Gillian covered her face with one hand.

"The loft"

"You have a loft?"

"No, not as such. It's just where the janitor has some supplies and the boiler. Not really a habitable room. They have to have gone up there after I was dumped" Gillian closed her eyes.

"Can you remember anything else?" Ben asked as the other FBI agent ran back to her work. He rested a hand on her arm._ You get yourself killed and I will kill you Lightman. You die and it will kill her. _He smiled slightly as he watched her fight not to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal rested his head back against the stone brick wall. His legs were aching from being in one position for so long but he could see the man in front of him was clearly agitated. He didn't want to push the guy too far with Emily still there. _If I can talk him into letting her go then I av half a chance of getting this prat to give himself up. If Gillian is dead. I will kill him. God help me but I will. _He glared as he watched the younger man rest his head on one hand and stare at him.

"The FBI are downstairs"

"Yeah" Cal answered "Thought they might be."

"This is all your fault"

"So you say but what I dunno is what I am supposed to have done to cause it all"

"You really are that ignorant"

"Yeah he can be" Emily nodded.

"Thanks luv" Cal rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome" Emily smirked

"This is all to do with Clara and how she left here isn't it? You are her new boyfriend I bet" Emily watched as both men stared at her. "See? I saw recognition, fear and love in then. Dad it isnt just you that can read people"

Cal shook his head. He couldn't have been more proud of his daughter if he had tried but right at tht moment he hoped her considerable ability to read just about everyone, including him didn't get them in to more trouble.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gillian's head was pounding as the nausea washed over her. She knew her name, her address, she remembered getting divorced. She remembered Cal kissing her before they left for work that morning and Emily teasing her about staying over again. What she couldn't remember was anything from the time she heard Heidi scream until the time the paramedic had been shining a light in her eyes. She rested her head against Ben's shoulder as he sighed.

"Gillian" Ben stared straight ahead.

"Um?"

"Gillian?" He turned and saw her slumped against him "Gillian? Wake up" He shook her shoulder as she turned a deathly pale. Her breathing seemed a little irratic as gently laid her down on her side.

"Can I have some help here please!" He yelled as Gillian remained silent in his arms.

**A/N ooh bit angstier than I intended. Is Gillian ok? Has Emily worked it all out? More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own anything related to Lie To Me. Oh does anyone know what happened to the third series on Sky1 (UK?) It seems to have vanished.**

**Help**

Ben was terrified as he gently laid Gillian down on the bed in front of him. She was paler than he had ever seen her before, the blue light of the emergency service vehicles gave her an almost ghostly glow. He stepped back as the paramedics began tending to her. He hoped against hope she would be ok. He looked up as the young FBI agent he had spoken to earlier crossed to him.

"Hey" He called as she reached him.

"Dr Foster is right. She said Dr Lightman and his daughter had never left the building and she was right" The dark haired woman looked up at him.

"Ok" Ben thought about what he was being told "If you are right, where the hell are they?"

"The loft. I think they are in the loft" Ben shook his head and smiled.

"Let me see those plans" He followed Agent Chapman towards the SUV where she had the building plans laid out on the hood.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily glared at her father. He was different and she was beginning to wonder if he was hiding something from her. She met his eyes as he looked at her in the half light. The gunman was still sat staring at them both. The dim light was beginning to make her eyes ache and she desperately wanted to get out of the dusty loft. The gunman was about the same age as her father and seemed to know him, but in all the hours they had been in the loft he had never mentioned his name. She briefly wondered where the second gunman had gone. She hoped the FBI had caught him. She smiled slightly as she saw her father narrow his eyes. She knew what that meant. Cal Lightman had a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli walked gingerly along the corridor outside Ria's apartment. She put the key in the lock as she turned to face him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Loker for someone who does what we do for a living you are a terrible liar" She smiled at him as he leant against the wall. "You don't look ok"

"I'm worried about Foster and Emily"

"Not Lightman then?" Ria watched as Eli smiled slightly. His eyes met hers and for a moment she forgot where she was.

"He can take care of himself. It's probably something from his past that has caused all this anyway. Emily is just a kid and Foster, well I thought she had been killed when she was dragged away from us" Eli narrowed his eyes as he remembered the way both gunmen had walked in to the building, a minute behind Emily and Foster. He remembered the confusion and fear as the younger gunman had pointed a gun at Emily. He had instinctively got between the teenager and the gun as Ria had sworn. He remembered when an hour later they were all still there with Cal refusing to budge. The Gillian had been threatened and dragged in to the outer office. Cal had tried to follow her but with the gun trained on Emily there had been nothing to do. Ria nodded remembering the haunted look in Cal's eyes when they heard Gillian scream and the gunshot seconds later. The silence that had followed had been deafening. Only Emily had voiced what they had all feared.

"You killed her"

Eli watched as Ria began to realise what he wanted to do.

"Ok, you win" She sighed. "We go down there, but first I have to change"

"I'll wait in the car" Eli turned and limped back along the corridor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know something?" Cal stood up and glared at the gunman. The man in front of him remained silent. Emily glanced at her father, hoping he had an idea of what he was going to do. Dust clouds erupted around him as he got to his feet.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Cal stepped towards the gunman who also stood.

"Well I'll tell you what I know" Cal stepped towards him once more "I know my daughter has got nothing to do with whatever this is about. She's 16. Her birthday is in a couple of weeks. Just a kid"

"She ain't just a kid" The gunman sneered "She's your kid"

"Yeah and we 'ad the test to prove it" Cal sneered back as Emily rolled her eyes, she knew all about her mother getting a paternity test when she had been born. It no longer bothered her. Emily folded her arms as she waited to see what Cal would do next. She loved her father dearly but he was unpredictable at best. Now Gillian was dead there was nothing to say how he would react.

"Sit down"

"Make me" Cal stepped another pace forward. His arms swung menacingly by his side. She knew he was reading the man with the gun and all she could do was pray she he had read him right.

xxxxxxxxx

Gillian woke with an oxygen mask on her face and a very concerned looking Eli Loker and Ria Torres by her side. She immediately closed her eyes again as the nurse shon her torch in them.

"Well, the reflexes are working well. Dr Foster needs her rest, please don't stay too long" The middle aged nurse barked before leaving the room.

"Hi" Eli smiled.

"Hello" Gillian was pleased she was still able to talk.

"Ben told us where you were" Ria explained

"We went back to the Lightman Institiute but you were already on your way here in the ambulance and Ben wanted everyone out the way for when they storm the building again. They know Emily and Lightman are in there. I spoke to Heidi, she's fine" Eli cursed himself for rambling. Gillian stared at him, trying to make sense of everything she had heard. The names he said meant nothing to her. She just hoped that when she saw them something registered in her brain. she saw Ria give Eli a 'shut up'. look. She smiled, she had no idea why she knew the two young people with her but they seemed to be important for some apparent reason.

"Sorry I'm just tired" Gillian smiled slightly, hoping it hid the panic she felt when she tried and failed to remember anything from her life. _But then at least they seem to care, not like Alec, I bet he's off somewhere getting drunk and or high. Typical. _She glanced at her left hand where a cannula connected her to an IV line, she frowned realising she was no longer wearing a wedding ring. _So much I've missed. _She looked up as Ria made her excuses and left the room. Something about having to call Ben registered as did the look of panic on Eli's face.

"You sure you're ok? I mean they gave you a brain scan because of your amnesia" Eli started "They said there was no bleed or anything but you have been concussed"

"I'm sorry. Everything is so hazy"

"Ben said you remembered some stuff, you talked about the morning. You and Cal arguing. You said you remembered being divorced" Eli watched as she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't even remember that. I know I know you but I don't remember your name"

"Eli. My name is Eli Loker and the woman that was just here is Ria Torres" He sighed as Gillian stared at him "We work for you and Cal Lightman at the Lightman Group. Emily is Cal's daughter"

"Cal Lightman is married?" Gillian knew that sounded wrong.

"Divorced. Torres and I have been taking bets on whether you two would ever get together" He smiled as Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"He's my best friend" Gillian stared. "How dare you!"

"Well, you remembered something" Eli smiled "Everytime I run him down you automatically defend him. It's almost a Pavlovian response from you"

Gillian smiled as she rested her head back on her pillow. She had remembered something. She couldn't picture Cal, had no idea what had happened to stop him getting to her but she knew she cared about him. Subconsiously she rested her hand on her abdomen as she laid back on the pillow. Eli smiled, he just hoped Cal and Emily got out in one piece. He had no idea what would happen to her if they didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal glared at the gunman. He was ready to thump the living daylights out of the man in front of him. Emily stood carefully, aware that the floor wasn't the strongest. She could see her father was on the verge of loosing his temper.

"Dad"

"He killed Gillian. Him and his mate yeah" Cal ignored the gun in the man's hand. He was completely overwhelmed by grief. He grabbed the man by the shoulers aware that Emily had called his name. Pushing the man against the wall both lost their footing as the ceiling gave way. Emily screamed as the men disappeared in a cloud of dust. She scrambled to the edge of the hole as Cal smiled up at her from the sofa below. Somehow he had managed to land on the sofa in Gillian's office, with the gunman half on the sofa and half on the floor. Ben and his team stormed through the door as Cal got to his feet.

"He killed Gillian" Cal felt Ben grab his arm as he made to punch the man being pulled to his feet by the other FBI agents.

"No he didn't"

"Well his mate did" Cal felt the tears spring to his eyes as another agent helped Emily down from the loft. She was crying and shaking but trying to hide it.

"Dad" She walked straight to him as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sshh luv" He held her as she cried into his shirt "It's ok"

"No it's not. Gill's dead" She sobbed into his shirt as Ben shook his head.

"Will you two just listen to me. She's not dead. She's in hospital. She's not dead" Ben watched as Cal kissed his daughter's head before meeting Ben's gaze.

"Not dead"

"No"

"Gillian is alive"

"Yes"

"Oh God" Emily gasped as she pulled back slightly.

"She's in hospital" Ben spoke as if he was talking to a two year old who didn't listen.

"Why? What's wrong wiv 'er" Cal wiped his eyes, aware for the first time he had been crying as much as Emily. He released his daughter as Ben shrugged. "But she's alive yeah?" Ben nodded once more as Cal walked across to the gunman who was being read his rights. He glared for a moment before tapping the side of the man's face.

"Who's a lucky boy then?" He smirked as he turned to Emily. "You alright luv? Em?"

"Yeah" Emily nodded

"Right, I got to get to the hospital"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I think Cal has been out of character because he has no idea what is going on and believed Gillian had been murdered. Please let me know what you think, is it worth going on with? Reviews=faster updates. :D**

**? Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie To Me. I only wish I did, then I'd know what happened to series 3 on Sky!**

**It's All Coming Back to Me Now -_When you kiss me like this, when I touch you like that. It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me now. (Meatloaf featuring Marion Raven)_**

Gillian lay in the hospital bed thinking about what Eli had said. She was his employer. That sounded familiar, she felt that fit. Closing her eyes she tried to remember when she had become someone's employer rather than a psychologist employed by the Pentagon. For some reason the only memory she came back to was one of her sat on a leather couch in her office listening to an English man spout rubbish about conspiracy theories and how she was just a tool of the man who wanted him sacked to prevent a cover up being exposed.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to force a memory, any memory to the forefront of her mind.

"You ok Foster?" Ria asked as she walked in to the room.

"No"

"Well at least that's honest. Look you want to remember what's happened yeah?" Ria pulled up a seat. "The doctors are telling us not to push you, just let you get things back in your own time. If they come back then great, but they may never come back"

"You ever thought of working on your bedside manner?" Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"Never had any complaints before"

"What did the doctor mean? Not to force me? He doesn't want me to have any cognitive work?" Gillian tried to get herself in to a sitting position.

"He says you have to heal physically first, especially now"

"What does that mean?" Gillian was beginning to worry.

"I dunno" Ria shrugged, her dark hair fell over her shoulders. "All I know is Emily and Lightman are their way here"

"They are safe?"

"See you remembered that" Ria raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Gillian smiled "Look, I need you to tell me as much as you can about my life. Basic things I know the doctor probably said that wouldn't be a good idea but I need to know"

"I dunno" Ria watched as the older woman held her gaze.

"Please"

"Ok, it seems you hit your head this morning. Seems it was bad enough to cause what the doctor said was a severe concussion. They did a scan so we know there was no fracture in your skull, no bleed in your brain. Just bruising which was what caused the concussion" Ria explained.

"But"

"But when you were with Ben you said you could remember this morning. That the previous twelve hours were lost but you had the rest" Ria watched.

"Fine" Gillian sighed. Her condition had clearly got worse, yet the image of a little girl with curly hair and round eyes wouldn't leave her. She remembered the young girl crying over her parents divorce.

"Fine?"

"Am I married or widowed. I vaguely remember a wedding" Gillian bit her lip.

"Divorced. Alec was no good for you." Ria watched. "You work at the Lightman Group with Eli, myself, Heidi and Cal Lightman. You two are inseperable. You set up the group together, Heidi works reception. Eli and I work together"

"What so we do?"

"Get into trouble mostly" Eli answered as he walked in the room "Or rather you and Lightman do. By the way he and Emily are on the way here. Emily is fine, just a little scared but fine. Don't ask me how but Lightman fell through the ceiling." He shook his head as he pictured his loud and unpredictable boss falling through the roof. He had no idea how it had happened but it was just the sort of stunt he could see Lightman trying.

"They are ok?" Gillian bit her bottom lip as she asked.

"Yes, physically. Look Torres the FBI want to talk to us" He ushered Ria out of the room as Gillian buried her head in her hands. _They are alive, they are both alive and they are on the way here. Thank God, thank God! Oh poor Emily, she has seen so much. Why do I know that? What happened so that I know that? _She closed her eyes as she tried and failed to picture the events of the last few hours. _Start with today, what can I remember from today?_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Cal tried not to run through the reception area of the ER. He had to find his team. He had to see Gillian. It was beginning to scare him, no one had told him anything about her condition, other than she had a cut above her eye and had sustained a head injury. Ben had told them she was refusing to leave the area until she became too ill to stay. He could only think that meant one thing. She had been carried away because she was unconscious. He remembered the time she had fainted in his arms, it had terrified him at the time but now the memory had him almost catatonic with fear. He couldn't help but think she was in a coma or worse. He watched as Emily did the sensible thing and went to find a nurse so she could ask where Gillian was.

"Are you family?" The nurse watched as Emily nodded. "I'm her step daughter"

Cal looked up as he heard his daughter lie convincingly. The nurse smiled sympathetically. She could see the young girl in front of her was worried sick. Emily pointed to Cal. "That's my Dad"

"She's in the trauma bay. Follow me" Emily looked at her father and motioned for him to follow her. Dumbstruck he did as he was told. The walk along the corridor to the trauma bay was the longest he had ever been on.

"Nurse, she is alright isn't she?" Cal was terrified.

"She's awake" The nurse met his gaze. He instantly began reading her. "She has had a few tests carried out. The doctor will explain more"

"Er, tests? what tests?"

"Routine in someone who has suffered head trauma" The nurse watched as Cal began to panic slightly.

"Dad, if she wasn't ok then the nurse wouldn't let us see her" She pulled on her father's arm as she opened the door to Gillian's room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi" Emily smiled as she ran to Gillian and enveloped the older woman in a hug

"Hi" Gillian instinctively hugged her back. Cal hung back, staying in the doorway until he was sure Gillian had seen him. Ben had told him a little of her amnesia but he was concerned that she wouldn't remember him. He met her gaze as Emily released her.

"Cal?"

"You remember me?" Cal smirked as he saw Emily get up and walk towards him.

"Go easy on her Dad. Until an hour ago we thought she was dead. And you should see a doctor, you fell through the roof!" Emily almost hissed. "I er I just gonna," Emily gestered towards the door before leaving the two adults alone.

"You ok Foster?" Cal watched as she rested one hand on the bed and one on her lap.

"I am now" She smiled "I remember bits and bobs but nothing concrete"

"Oh"

"I remember us"

"Us?"

"We argue alot"

"Yes, that we do" Cal laughed "We have differences of opinion" He touched her hand before brushing her hair away from the bandage on her forehead. He frowned as she winced.

"Sorry luv"

"Cal"

"Yeah?"

"I dunno, I just remember crying and you holding me. Some guy had held you hostage all day. I'd been sunning round the city with Ben I think? Eli pretended to be someone else to get you out? Am I making this up?"

Cal rested a hand against her face. He shook his head slightly as he held her gaze.

"No that happened. It was a while ago but it happened" He smiled. "You are remembering, that's great" He didn't take his eyes off hers as he hugged her. She kissed his cheek before pulling back. Cal darent hope he darent let himself hope as he met her gaze.

"Cal?" Confusion and tears filled her eyes as he pulled her back into his arms.

"It's ok, it'll be ok" He held her as she buried her face in his shirt. He just hoped he was right.

**A/N How much does she remember? Who were the gunmen anyway? Why did Cal think she was dead and what happened between the time she became unconscious and the time she was found by Ben? Please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie To Me. **

**Truth will Out**

Ben was begining to get annoyed. The lack of progress in the case was really starting to get to him. He closed his eye and sighed as he heard voices from along the corridor. He knew he was going to have to ask his friends alot more questions, but he also knew they would be expectiing answers. Answers he wasn't sure he had. It had been a close call, the gunmen had been arrested and were currently in custody awaiting questioning. He had insisted on attending the hospital before he questioned either of them. He had to know whether he was going with assault or attempted murder among all the other charges he planned to send their way.

"Heidi" Ben smiled as he saw the receptionist walk around the corner.

"Hello" She smiled "I just came to see if Dr Foster was ok"

"Me too" He smiled. He noticed the normally quietly spoken woman was much more introverted than usual. "And you? Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm ok. It's just been so awful. I gave my statement to the other agent. But it was so awful, I really thought she had been killed. The look on Emily's face was just heartbreaking" Heidi shook her head.

"Yeah, she's a tough kid" Ben sighed.

"She's had to be, having her father do what he does" Heidi looked at the floor as she spoke.

"Yeah" Ben agreed. He could see Cal Lightman was not the easiest man to live with, but the scientist did seem to inspire loyalty from those around him. Emily for one was fiercly loyal to her father.

"Have you seen her? Dr Foster I mean"

"Not since she left in the ambulance. I think she must be ok, we'd have been told by now" Ben walked alongside her along the corridor.

"Torres said she can't remember much" Heidi glanced at Ben.

"Yeah"

"Maybe that's a blessing"

"Ok, Heidi. You and me, we have to talk" Ben ushered her towards some plastic chairs as the receptionist sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal didn't want to leave Gillian on her own. He knew she was starting to remember little things from their past but it was frustrating. When he had taken her hand she had frowned, as if puzzled as to why he would do such a thing. He had wanted to scream. One minute she was letting him hold her as she cried, the next minute she was pulling away from him.

"So, I should" Cal leant back as Gillian watched. "I guess I should just" He nodded towards the door.

"Oh"

"You need to rest. I should see where Emily has got to"

"Oh yeah" Gillian cursed her inarticularcy. She was a professor, she had been told that. _Surely I can string a sentance together? I think I love Cal. I think that's real, not just in my head. Oh God. _

"How is she?" Gillian knew she was stalling him but something made her want to keep him there. Cal smiled as he pictured his daughter.

"Ok" He smiled "Em is fine. It's Zoe that is going to want my balls on a plate"

"Who's Zoe?" Gillian was genuinely lost. The name didn't even register in her mind. She was certain she had never known a Zoe. She searched his face for any sign that she should know the woman he had mentioned.

"My ex wife. Emily's mother. Look Emily lives with me. She sees Zoe when Zoe can be bothered really. No thats not true. Zoe is busy, really busy. She does her best" Cal shrugged.

"You don't believe that" Gillian held his gaze. "You don't believe anything you just said"

"Reading me now? Well that's a start" He smiled as Gillian closed her eyes in frustration.

"Eli told me. He said this morning I could remember everything exept the past 12 hours. Then I collapsed, wake up and remember nothing" Tears ran from her eyes as she tried to hide her frustration.

"You remember nothing?"

"Bits and pieces" She wiped the tears away. "I remember that I like coffee. I remember that I prefer skirts and dresses to pants."

"Thats good. For the record I like your dresses too" He winked as Gillian began to realise there was more to her friendship with Cal than she had dared hope.

"I remember you can be increadibly annoying at times. I seem to spend alot of time with you and Emily but I don't know why" Gillian sighed.

"Yeah you could say we spend alot of time together. Look the Doctor says you can come home. I said that you would come to my place, stay with me and Emily." Cal watched as she opened her eyes.

"Cal, I couldn't do that"

"Why not? You stayed last night. It might help jog your memory" Cal didn't realise he had held his breath until he saw the smile creep across her face.

"I stayed in your house last night?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Look" Cal caught her hand in his own "It'll get you out of the hospital if you want. I'll sleep on the sofa, you have my room" He watched as she shook her head. The room was suddenly very warm as Gillian smiled properly for the first time since the whole drama had begun.

"No Cal" She held his gaze. "I'll come home with you but I don't want to be on my own"

"Yeah well" Cal cleared his throat. He had spotted the finger marks on her neck and the bruise just below her cut. He fought to supress the anger that would do no good now. Not until Gillian remembered and the men that had hurt them were charged. Then he could channel his anger at something constructive. Now he just had to help Gillian. "I suppose I should keep an eye on you. You did have a real knock on the 'ead luv"

"It seems so" She touched her head as a fragment of something came to her.

"What? What is it?" He was about to yell for the nurse as Gillian shook her head.

"We argued this morning. You were annoying me" Gillian smiled as she pictured the scene in the kitchen at his house. She just had a feeling something had happened but couldn't quite grasp it. Cal pulled her to him and kissed her chastely on the lips. The relief that ran through him was palpable. She knew something, she had remembered a tiny bit of what went on between them. She pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"Cal, take me home" He nodded before he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

**A/N No Loker and Torres this time but please stay with me. Will she remember once she gets home? Will we find out what went on and can the damage be fixed? I promise I'll try to up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. I still do not own anything to do with Lie To Me. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. This chapter has been on the computer for a while but since the review that said meh? I wasn't sure about this. My stories are AU and they all follow on from each other in some way. The UK hasn't had the whole of the current series shown yet so this is definately AU in that respect. Also in this world Ben is back as FBI Liaison. Emily lives permanantly with Cal, Alec is in prison, having become a drug dealer (see previous stories Trust, Aftershocks and Seeing Red). This is probably going to be my last Lie to Me fic but I do not like to leave things unfinished, so this will definately have an ending. Thanks for taking the time to read/review.**

**Home?**

Gillian looked around the kitchen. She knew she had been there before. The amnesia had left her with an almost constant sense of de ja vu. It was unnerving to say the least. She could feel Cal watching her, which was beginning to unnerve her too. She walked towards the worktop and stared out over the garden bathed in darkness. She tried and failed to ignore the headache that was encroaching on her.

"You alright luv?" Cal looked at her as she stared out of the kitchen window.

"Who were those men?"

"Idiots"

"Cal"

"I thought they were still in prison. If you ask me they should still be in prison" Cal watched as she nodded. He was still angry over the events of the last few hours. He still felt sick that his team had been hurt and scared. Heidi had been absolutely terrified. Ria and Eli had been injured and were both incredibly angry. Emily was ok, she was physically ok but he knew how scared his little girl had been. And then there was Gillian. _Every person I care about. Every single one of them wrapped up in this bull. The two women I can't live without bloody hurt and scared. And it is my fault._

"I thought you would know them" Gillian sighed. "Ben said they were dangerous"

"He was right there Luv" Cal felt incredibly guilty. He had thought he had left Lloyd and Jones back in London years earlier. He had run to the USA to start again, now almost two decades later the reason he had run was back in his life. The thought that Gillian had been hurt and Emily terrified because of his past made him feel sick. What really worried him was the fact that Bridgeman and Vaughn were probably not far behind either.

"Yes I think so" Gillian leant against the work top. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did I go with the skinnier man? I made a choice didn't I?" Gillian began shaking as she spoke.

"You saved Emily"

"What?"

"You saved my daughter. And for that I can never ever thank you enough" Cal watched as Gillian frowned. The events of years ago were clearer in her mind but still not really memories. The events of the last day were as elusive to her as they had been when she was with Ben outside the Lightman Group. She shook her head.

"I saved Emily?" Gillian stared at him. "How?"

"Lloyd is a scumbag. He burst in to my office three steps behind you. That's how you hit your head. He pushed you as he came in."

"I see" Gillian turned to the window. "He might not have really intended to hurt me"

"Not then" Cal took a step towards her as he realised she was shaking. "Hey, hey." Cal pulled her into his arms as the tears began running down her face. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry"

"Not your fault" Gillian mumbled into his shirt as he hugged her. "Not your fault"

"I should have let you take Emily to school before you came into work. I should have told you I would give the paperwork to Heidi to sort out. It is my fault Gill, it is all my fault" Cal kissed her hair as he clung to her. "I am so sorry."

"Cal" Gillian pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I"

"Stop appologising. I remember the strangest things and then I try to remember more and I can't" She whispered "It's just out of reach."

He stayed quiet, sensing she wasn't quite finished. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He felt her kiss his lips as he opened her eyes.

"Gill"

"Oh God, Cal" She stepped back, embarrased. She had read too much into what was going on between them. She had no idea if they were friends, colleagues, lovers or merely tolerated each other for work. He stopped as she saw the look in his eyes change from shock to desire. Seconds later they were kissing like teenagers. Cal was breathing heavily as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I thought" his voice broke "I thought I'd lost you. All I could think about was getting Emily to safety, didn't care if I died."

"Cal"

"You were dead" He hated how broken his voice sounded. He was always the cocky Londoner that acted as if he knew everything. This time he had been out of his depth and it scared him. He had really believed he had heard her scream before the man had shot her. He had been convinced that he had lost her for good.

"What?" Gillian stared at him.

"You were dead. I heard. I felt. You were dead" Cal closed his eyes as Gillian shook her head.

"No" Gillian smiled slightly "You were"

"Eh? I weren't the one that walked out of the office with my head held high, without looking back as a raging psycho pointed a gun at my daughter's head so you would go with him. He would have shot her if you didn't go" Cal explained as the colour drained from her face.

"He was going to really hurt her. I could read him." Gillian wasn't sure what he was remembering, but it was something. Cal held her face in his hands as he tilted her head up to meet his gaze "Payback. What the hell did he mean by payback?"

"I dunno" Cal watched as she touched his hand. "I really wish I did"

"Cal, I'm tired. Emily is already in bed"

"I made the spare room up" Cal tried to hide his surprise at the sudden change in conversation. Gillian shook her head slightly as she held Cal's hand. For a moment he thought she was going to ask him to take her home, despite everything the doctor had said.

"I'm staying with you Cal. Take me to bed" She watched as Cal pulled her back into his arms. Both were unaware of the car outside the house watching their every move. Neither had any idea that the real danger had only just started.

**A/N Hello, hope you like. Constructive reviews are always welcome :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. I still do not own anything to do with Lie To Me. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Waking Nightmares**

Gillian relaxed the moment her head hit the pillow. She had the strangest feeling she had been in Cal's bedroom before. Smiling slightly she decided not to question anything else, just enjoy lying in a nice, comfortable warm bed next to a man that clearly loved her as much as she loved him. She sighed heavily as she felt him get into bed behind her and pull her into his arms.

"You ok?" Cal asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"I am begining to get tired of people asking me that" She closed her eyes as she felt him run his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry" His fingers stilled as he closed his eyes.

"And I am getting tired of hearing you say that" She smiled as he sighed.

"Gill" Cal paused as he wondered whether he was about to ruin everything. It hadn't been that long since she had threatend to leave the business. It really hadn't been that long since she threatened to sell her shares in the company and get as far away from him as she could.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? When you left the room with Lloyd. What happened?"

"I told you, I have no memory of it" Gillian bit her bottom lip.

"See, I think you do. You just don't think you do" Cal felt her tense in his arms.

"Cal, why would I lie? Why would I tell you I don't remember something when I do?" Gillian was angry. _He thinks I'm holding out on him, he thinks I remember. _She sat up and stared at him. Cal sat and took her hand in his.

"No" He tilted her face to look at him. "No I don't think you are lying. Listen to me Gill, I think whatever happened is someting you can't remember because your mind had shut it out. It's too bad. I just want you to know when bits and pieces begin to filter through you can tell me yeah. Whatever it is you can tell me" Gillian closed her eyes and nodded as she let him pull her back into his arms.

"I know" She sighed "I know"

xxxxxxxxx

Emily hadn't been asleep for long. Physically she was drained. The whole day had been one of the weirdest, most surreal and frightening experiences of her life. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling as she wondered what had actually happened. _I was there. I was there the whole time but I only know what happened with my Dad and I. I have no idea what happened to Heidi, Ria and Torres. I have no idea why Gillian walked out of the office with the skiny guy when he wanted to take me. Why hadn't he killed her? I really thought he had killed her. I heard the gunshot. I saw the way Dad reacted. Eli too. They both thought she was dead. _Emily closed her eyes as she remembered Gillian touch her hand and tell her it was all going to be ok, that she was to stop worrying. Then all she could remember was seeing the way her Dad reacted when they heard Gillian scream and the sound of a gunshot and breaking glass.

"Ok I know we are all alive" Emily whispered in to the dark "I know Dad and I were threatened, but why did they even come to the Lightman Group? What was it all about?" The teenager knew sleep was going to be very hard to achieve when there were still so many questions rolling around in her head.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eli drank the hot chocolate Ria had made him as he stared out of the window. The stitches in his back ached and he was beginning to regret refusing the analgesia at the ER. He smiled slightly as Ria joined him at the window.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Ria smiled slightly "You can't sleep either?"

"No" Eli shook his head as his dark curls fell in front of his face. "Too many loose ends. I know Lightman knew these idiots. I know we only got out of there because the other guy seemed genuinely shocked that the skinny guy had taken Gillian, and threatened Emily before that"

"Yeah" Ria agreed "He really didn't think that would happen. I read the surprise on his face"

"But I need to know why and how Gillian is alive. What happened to Emily and Lightman and do we still have jobs? Are these people coming back to finish what they started and how long are we going to have to spend looking over our shoulders?" He turned to face her as Ria nodded. She glanced over the top of her mug.

"I know what you are saying but think about it. Ben has these guys locked up. At least for now it's over." She placed her mug on the table before taking Eli's hands in her own. "What I know is that right now. Right at this moment you need to rest and so do I" She pulled slightly on his hands as he smiled.

"You trying to seduce me Ria Torres?" Ria smirked as she met his eyes.

"Trying?" She watched as he pushed himself away from the wall and let her lead him to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal's eyes snapped open as he heard Gillian crying. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen as she mumbled in her sleep. He brushed her hair our of her face as she continued mumbling incoherant words. Hardly anything she said made sense. Just the odd word. Cal shook her shoulder gently.

"No" Gillian gasped as she turned her face away "Emily"

"Gillian wake up love"

"My baby" She rested a hand on her abdomen as Cal froze. His breathing seemed to speed up dangerously fast as he heard her whisper the words again. Shaking himself he kissed her forehead.

"Wake up Gillian, come on" He smiled slightly as she opened her eyes.

"I"

"You were having a nightmare" Cal explained as he stared into her eyes.

"Ok"

"Are you ok? Did you remember anything?"

She shook her head slightly as she began sobbing. Cal pulled her into his arms. He had to know. He just had to know. Half of him was afraid to ask.

"Gillian?" He kissed her hair as she pulled back from him. "You trust me yeah?"

"Apart from with the company's money" She smiled slightly as Cal rolled his eyes.

"Oh you remember that? Typical" He smiled back at her.

"Mm"

"Yeah well" Cal took a deep breath. "You mentioned something about a baby, when you were having your nightmare. I wondered if that was what you told Lloyd. You know, to play on his non existant human decency"

"I" Gillian took a shaky breath.

"Are you?" Cal was unsure of what she was going to answer. He had never been able to read her. She was the one person that was truly his blind spot.

"Am I what?" Gillian felt him hug her a little tighter.

"Pregnant. Are you pregnant?" Cal held his breath as he felt her shift in his arms so she could look him in the eye once more.

"Cal, at the hospital they told me" She couldn't look away from him as she spoke. "At the hospital the doctors told me"

"Told you what Gill? Tell me" Cal felt the familiar sense of fear creep up on him.

"Cal"

**A/N dun dun dun. Thank you for the reviews. Does anyone know what happened to Lie to Me on Sky1? The new series seems to have vanished! Anyway what will Gillian say? What will it mean for Cal and Gillian and are any of the Lightman Group really safe? More soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie To Me. But I'd still like to know where Season 3 has gone from British TV! **

**Morning After.**

Heidi walked into the Lightman Institute, wary of what she would find there. It seemed almost unreal that less than 24 hours ago she was being held hostage with her friends and colleagues. She shook her head slightly as she walked through the glass doors that would lead her to her desk in the Reception area. What she wasn't really expecting to see was Ben Reynolds sitting at her desk as he talked on his cell phone.

"Yes." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I appreciate that Sir. I know she was released from hospital in the early hours of this morning but I haven't been able to speak to her yet." He looked up to see Heidi smiling at him sympathetically.

"Hi." She mouthed as he held up a hand to stop her from moving towards her desk.

"Look, Sir. I have to go. I'll have my report with you later today." He hung up the phone as Heidi raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" She smiled.

"Me? I should be asking you that. Along with a few other questions. Did no one tell you? This place is still a crime scene. You can't open the Lightman Group today."

"I guess Dr Foster and Lightman had a little more on their minds than telling me." Heidi shrugged. Cursing herself silently that she had let her husband drop her to work. She would have to take the bus home, not something she was looking forward to.

"Have you spoken to them?"

"No." Heidi shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I need to talk to you about what happened. Seeing as you are already here." Ben smiled encouragingly as she nodded.

"Ok." She knew the FBI would want to interview everyone there. "But can there be coffee too. I really need a caffiene fix if I am going to be able to think straight." She smiled slightly as Ben nodded.

"Sure." He smiled as they headed towards the small kitchenette at the rear of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily groaned as she realised she had only been asleep for a few hours. Part of her wondered if her Dad would let her stay home from school owing to the trauma and possible mental scarring she had undergone the day before. She threw her duvet off her legs as she realised that was probably pointless. _When my Dad and Gillian are trained psychologists and behavioural scientists there is no way I am going to get away with that one. But they are being pretty quiet for 7 am too. Wonder if that's a good or bad sign? _She pulled herself out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom hoping that the day would go slightly more to plan than the last one had.

"Emily!" She rolled her eyes as she heard her father yell up the stairs to her. _Spoke too soon. _She thought.

"Dad, I'm taking a shower!" She called back before slamming the bathroom door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, she's awake." Cal smiled to himself as he walked back into the kitchen. "That child could always sleep wherever and whenever she wanted to."

"That's good." Gillian smiled as she stared at the untouched coffee in front of her.

"You going to drink that or are you looking for some divine inspiration?" He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Gillian." Cal still couldn't forget the conversation of the night before. It hadn't been mentioned since. "I was joking."

"I know. I am better at reading people than you think."

"I know that too." Cal tilted his head as he watched her. "Last night. You said."

"I said I don't remember what happened after I walked out of the office with that creep. It's true. I know I hit my head. The cut on my hairline is proof of that. I know I got out before you did. I was with Ben for a while I think. Some memories. They are there. I know what grade I got in English in my last year at school. I can recite Shylock's speach from the Merchant of Venice. I read it for English Literature when I was Emily's age. I remember going to look at office buildings with you before we set up the Lightman Group. I remember arguing with you over the company finances. What I don't remember. What I want to remember is everything from the last day or so. Now when you and Emily found me in the hospital I didn't know half of the things I know today, so my memories are coming back. Just give me time Cal, please just give me time." She stared at him as he nodded.

"Ok, time. I can do that." He smiled as she took a sip from her mug. "Got all the time in the world me."

"Cal." Gillian met his eyes. "You ok?"

"Just peachy." He deadpanned as the toaster popped.

"Last night. I said something else. Didn't I?"

"You had a nightmare. I woke you up." Cal stepped towards her. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Gillian was beginning to remember what she had told Cal.

"You said the doctors at the hospital did a few tests."

"Yeah." She nodded and frowned. She hated being pulled about. "They did a pregnancy test. Routine apparently incase I needed abdominal xrays."

"I asked you last night Gill. Are you pregnant?" Cal watched as a smile crept across Gillian's face.

"Yes." She looked away, unsure what she would see in his eyes. _Emily was almost seventeen. There was no way Cal would want to start again. Then there was the company to think of. He is not going to want this. Us. _She straightened up in her chair as she felt Cal touch her hand.

"Another chance?" He smiled broadly as he touched her face, forcing her to look at him. Gillian nodded slightly.

"But?"

"But nothing. This is great Gill. This is bloody amazing." He pulled her into his arms as she hugged him back.

"What is?" Emily dropped her back on the kitchen table as she saw them. Gillian pulled back from Cal as the phone began ringing.

"I'll get that." Gillian walked across to the phone as Cal wondered exactly how much his daughter had overheard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look." Ben stared at Eli as he tried to order his thoughts in his head. "You were the first in the Lightman Group yesterday morning."

"Yeah."

"Who arrived next?"

"I think it was Heidi. She is always on time. Torres is usually there before me but it was her turn to get the coffee. You know, the good stuff." Ben smiled. He knew all about Eli and Ria's ongoing battle around who got the morning coffee.

"The gunmen. When did they arrive?"

"I didn't look at the clock. First I knew about it Heidi was screaming and the tall guy. Lloyd? He dragged her in the office by her hair. I yelled at him and he threw her across the room. I think she hit her knee. She was shaking. I've never seen Heidi so scared. Then Lightman and Foster turned up and all Hell broke loose."

"Did they say anything?"

"Who?"

"Eli!"

"Ok, no not at first. Just pointed the gun at me. Then Torres arrived and he threatened to shoot her. I thought she was going to hit him. Anyway a minute or so later Lightman is here and the older guy is shouting and yelling about how he was going to kill us all and how Lightman was going to pay. It wasn't until the skinny guy."

"Lloyd." Ben interjected.

"Yeah, well he grabbed Emily's arm. He was looking at her really strangely. Next thing I know Foster is standing between him and Emily and she is talking calmly to the guy. You know how she talks people down?" Ben nodded. He had seen Gillian talk the hardest of criminals down. She had a knack of making people relax enough that she could get them to do what she wanted them to do.

"She left with him."

"Yes. The next thing I heard was Foster scream. She sounded terrified. Then there's a gunshot." Eli stared at the table. "You know the rest."

"Yes I know the rest." Ben remembered Agent Fisher shooting the man holding Gillian hostage two seconds after he had fired the gun. He had never been so glad to see her in his life.

"I'll have to talk to them later. Lloyd is still in the hospital. You ok Eli?" Ben noticed how angry the young man looked. Eli nodded.

"I will be. When can we get back in to work?" Eli looked up at him.

"In the next few days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily had given up on the idea she was going to get another day off school. Instead she wandered out of the house in time for the bus to her High School. Smiling she waved at Frances and Jack from across the street. So far it was a much better day than the previous one had been. It was then she noticed the black SVU parked behind the yellow school bus. Frowning her blood ran cold as she realised who was behind the wheel.

"Oh my." She mumbled as she stepped back and began running back to the house, only to hear the screach of tyres as the driver began chasing her along the road.

**A/N Thanks for sticking with this. Hope this helps tie up a couple of loose ends. But is Emily ok? Is it worth going on with this? Is anyone reading? Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I still don't own Lie to Me.**

**Whatever it Takes.**

Gillian stared at Cal as he pulled away from her. He looked happy she thought. Genuinely happy. She returned his smile, though in truth she was terrified. Pregnancy in a woman her age was never as straighforward as in a woman in her twenties. As if sensing her anxiety he stepped back and hugged her to him.

"It's amazing. It really is." He kissed her hair as she sighed.

"Cal." Gillian touched his shirt as she pulled back slightly. "You sure you are ok with this?"

"Ok? I'm more than ok." He stared at her as she looked away. "How far along? What did the doctor say?"

"Not far about five weeks. I was only a week late which is nothing for me. Not really." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Five weeks." Cal smirked. "Five weeks! That night, when Zoe had Em stay with her. That night? Rubbish DVD, cheap plonk and a pizza." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes that night. And An Officer and A Gentleman is not a rubbish DVD as you put it." He raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "It's going to make things difficult for work."

"When have things not been difficult at work?" He smiled back. He reminded her of an overgrown four year old that had been told Christmas had arrived early. "Seriously Gill, when have we not had one drama or another? Torres and Loker always getting into trouble. Me? I attract it. You know that."

"Yeah." She smiled and shook her head as the cell phone on the kitchen began to ring.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily's lungs burned with the exertion. She had thrown her book bag down a good 200 feet behind her as she ran towards home. The car seemed relentless but she knew there was only so long she could keep running for. _Should have paid more attention in sports class. _She didn't have the energy to scream when she was bundled into the back of the black SUV less than a minute from her home. Instead she bit the man holding and kicked with all her might as she tried and failed to get away.

xxxxxxx

Cal answered the small cell phone and felt his blood run cold.

"You what?" He turned to face Gillian as she sat silently staring at him. "You touch her. You even think about touching her and I will find you. I promise you that. You touch my daughter and I will kill you." Cal was too calm. Even if the caller doubted what he was saying Gillian wasn't. He closed his eyes as he fought to control his fear and temper that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I'll be here."

"Cal?" Gillian waited as he swallowed hard.

"They've got her."

"Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Who's got her Cal? The same people that put me in hospital?" Gillian sat opposite him. She wanted to pull him into her arms, tell him everything was ok but she could never lie to him. She knew there was no way she could guarentee everything would be fine.

"Yeah. Well not Lloyd and his sidekick but the people they worked with. They are going to ring me back in the next half hour with instructions."

"I'll call Ben."

"NO!" Cal snapped. "Gill, please dont call him. They said no one is to be contacted." Cal stood and began pacing the living room as the doorbell rang. Gill stood and nodded. She knew most kidnappers actively discouraged the victim's family and friends from contacting the authorities but there was no way she was going to let Cal give in to emotional blackmail. She touched his hand as he finally looked at her. The doorbell rung again.

"She'll be fine." Gill rested a hand on her abdomen. "This little one needs her big sister." Cal smiled slightly and nodded as she walked to the front door.

xxxxxxxx

"Hi" Ben didn't bat an eyelid as Gillian answered Cal's front door.

"Ben, please now is not a good time." He raised his eyebrow and walked into the house.

"Sorry about that but I was on my way to interview you and Cal about yesterday. Then I see this." He held up Emily's school bag as Gillian closed her eyes. "On the sidewalk. Pretty distinctive I'd say. Only one girl I know who has a bag like that. Where is she? She make it to school?"

"Ben."

"Look Ben." Cal appeared in the doorway. "You start mouthing off and my little girl will get killed. Now either get in here and ask your bloody questions or just help me find my daughter."

Ben glared at Cal as he turned away. He could see Cal was terrified.

"Who have you told about this?" Ben watched as Gillian and Cal exchanged glances.

"No one." Gillian answered as Cal sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"My little girl is in trouble." Cal stated. "These jokers think she is leverage over me. They are right."

"Leaverage?" Ben stared at him.

"Yeah, you know. So I'll do what they want me to do." Cal returned his gaze. He couldn't believe the events of the last few days. He had gone from terrified, angry and heartbroken to elated and back to worried and terrified again. He closed his eyes as he realised that Emily wasn't going to walk in and moan that she had lost her favourite school bag.

"And will you? Do what they want you to do?" Gillian touched his arm as he nodded.

"To keep her safe? I'll do whatever it takes."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N No Eli or Torres this time. They'll be in the next chapter. Please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I still don't own Lie to Me.**

**Her Father's Daughter?**

Emily screamed so loudly she thought she might have burst her own ear drums. She was furious rather than scared. Furious that she had been so close to asking her Dad if she could stay home from school and she was furious that someone had the cheek to kidnap her a few hundred yards away from her home. She glared at the man in front of her knowing, just knowing that the man in front of her was something to do with the man that had hurt Gillian. It was definately something to do with the man that had held her and Cal hostage at the Lightman Institute. She glared at the man in front of her determined not to say a word until she absolutely had to. There was no way he was going to see how scared she really was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben, the man said no police." Cal tilted his head and stared at his friend. Ben nodded.

"I know."

"He'll call right?" Gillian stared at the carpet as Cal nodded. She hated how desperate she sounded, but the thought of Emily alone and scared nearly killed her. "You have to call Zoe."

"No." Cal shook his head. "Nah, Zoe's in England."

"What?"

"I called her last night. She was glad we were all ok but was unable to come to see Zoe due to prior commitments. That is work is more important than her only kid." He shook his head as Gillian closed her eyes.

"She makes me sick." Gillian got up and started pacing the room. Her head ached and she felt sick at the thought Zoe could just leave the country. Cal ran a hand over his face, he knew what Gillian meant but he couldn't blame Zoe for what she was like. The woman had never been really maternal and as a result Emily had always been a daddy's girl. All three were snapped back to the present as the phone rang. Cal snapped it up as Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Hello."

"Lightman are you ready?"

"Let me talk to Emily." Cal demanded. "I need to know she's alive."

"Don't you trust me?" The man on the other end of the phone laughed. "I am hurt."

"Stop pissing about and let me talk to my daughter." Cal snapped as Gillian stared at him. He avoided her gaze as Ben walked to the front door to let Ria and Eli in. Cal hadn't even realised the bell had been rung.

"Dad?"

"Em luv, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "Yeah, you?"

"I'll get you home Emily luv. I'll get you home."

"I know. Dad..."

Cal swore as the phone was taken from Emily's hands the man who had taken her was back on the line.

"Ok, I'll play fair. Emily is a nice kid. You must be proud of her. I would be if shewas mine. But I never got to see my daughter reach this age did I? If you remember."

"I remember you killed your daughter. You killed her and your wife so don't put the blame on me." Cal began pacing as Eli and Ria exchanged glances. Neither had any idea of what was going on.

"Oh come on now. It was nearly twenty years ago. You must remember what we were like in those days? You were more responsible than me. Yet it was me that went to prison, me that lost the chance to see Cally grow up."

"Listen to me." Cal spoke calmly. "I swear I am going to find you."

"I know you are." The voice on the other end of the phone was almost too calm for Cal's liking. "Cal Lightman meet me in half an hour at the Diner on Lake Street. I know you know where I mean. I watched your little sidekick buy her coffee there the other morning. I see she is at your place so if you have any doubt she can give you directions." The line was dead before Cal could reply.

"Cal?" Gillian stared at him.

"Emily is alive."

"Thank God." Ben replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Eli asked. Ria folded her arms as she waited for one of the others to answer her.

"Emily was kidnapped this morning."

"What!" Ria snapped.

"You heard. I'm going to meet the bloke that took her in half hour." He grabbed his jacket.

"Cal."

"Lightman, you need back up." Ben almost yelled. "I have to call this in to the FBI you know I do. If they take her over state boarders then we need all the help we can get."

"I am not risking her life. Look I know this fella. He is a ruthless piece of scum and he will kill her if I do anything that suggests I've got back up." He grabbed his keys as he walked towards the door.

"Cal, I'm coming with you." Gillian stepped towards him.

"No luv." He watched as her eyes widened. He knew he had problems reading her at the best of times. But right then she was an open book. He watched as the anger and fear spread across her face. He smiled slightly.

"I know you wont remember it, it happened before I met you. Before the Lightman Group was ever thought of but I helped put this man behind bars. Ben, look it up. Philip Dean Lloyd. English man moved over here the year before me. Killed his American wife for having an affair. Killed his kid too. Cut the brakes on her car and when she hit the freeway she lost control. Killed instantly. Only thing was he hadn'y bargained on having four year old Cally in the car with him." Cal shook his head.

"So why is he blaming you?" Ria asked the question none of them wanted to ask.

"Me? He's blaming me because it was my mate she was seeing behind his back. It was me that worked for the prosecution. He thinks if I had told my mate to back off and leave her alone she wouldn't have had the affair." He ran a hand over his face. "Look I ain't got time for this, ok." He was out the door before anyone could argue. Gillian shook her head as she paced the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was angry. She knew her father knew she was still alive but she couldn't shake the feeling he would do something incredibly stupid in order to get her back. She watched as the man who had told her his name was Phil walked towards her.

"You ok kid?"

"Apart from being abducted and held hostage. Again. You mean?"

"Yeah apart from that." He sat down and stared at her.

"You know my father is going to go crazy." She watched as the smirk crossed his face.

"I know. That's the plan. He drove me nuts. It is about time I returned the favour. Having you here and his precious Gillian hardly knowing her own name makes it all worth it."

"You hurt her." Emily wanted to kill the man in front of her.

"No." He shook his head. "I didn't touch her. But I have friends. Friends in very low places." He smirked. It was then Emily realised she had no option but to get herself home, there was no way she could sit around and wait for her father to find her.

**A/N Sorry for delay in updating. Hope you like this. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Lie to Me. If I did I would know what happened to the new series on Sky1!**

**Home **

Emily closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall behind her. She had to think. All she knew at the moment was she was in a room that appeared to have no windows. The man that had abducted her had an English accent with an American lilt, which suggested that he had lived in the USA for a while. She also knew she was exhausted. And that her father and Gillian knew she was alive. _Does Gillian even remember me? What if she doesn't? I read about amnesia in school. It's scary. I hope I'm not going to be like that, and forget everyone. _She opened her eyes as she realised she was alone._Ok then. How do I get out of this one? _Emily began looking around the room for any clues as to where she was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ria was dumbfounded as she sat on the arm of Cal's sofa. Eli just glared at the space where Cal had stood a few minutes before.

"Ok." Ria found her voice. "Foster, spill."

"I don't know." Gillian rested her hands on her hips. The last thing she was going to do was risk putting Emily in any more danger than what she was already in. She closed her eyes and tried to compose her thoughts. So much had happened in the last few days that without the added complication of amnesia she had no idea how to take it all in.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ria's dark eyes bored into her as Gillian turned towards the younger woman.

"Ria." Ben started. It didn't take an expert in behavioural psychology to realise the warning tone in the man's voice. Ria heard it but chose to ignore it.

"Foster?" Eli started more gently. He was used to going around and taking the shrapnel out of people when she was particularly cutting.

"She was abducted. Cal told you that."

"She's alive." Eli clarified as Gillian nodded.

"Listen to me." Gillian subconscuously rested a hand on her abdomen. "Emily is in danger. I don't know why. I have absolutely no idea where all this fits together."

"Who took her?" Ria asked.

"Cal seems to know. But he hasnt told me." Gillian watched as Ben began pacing the room.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Gillian replied. "I have no idea. All I know is I have known Cal for years. Since Emily was in Elementary School. I have no idea why or when we started the Lightman Group. Because the office is now a crime scene I have no way of getting hold of files that may help me remember anything. I have no idea when or why I got divorced. No idea of any of the vital details. I think I remember things but its like they happened to someone else. Now all I know for certain is I am pregnant and don't remember how I ended up in the hospital. Now Emily is in trouble." The words all spilled out of her mouth in a rush as Ria's eyes widened.

"You remember some stuff?"

"Stuff that doesn't matter. I remember that I don't like soccor. That Cal and I spend half our lives arguing about how to keep the business afloat. That I love slushies. All the stupid unimportant stuff." She raised her hands as Eli nodded.

"So you have no idea who took Emily?"

"No." She sighed.

"Ok." Eli thought as his dark hair flopped into his eyes. "You really hate soccor?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal sat in his car outside the local Wallmart. He knew the man who had taken Emily knew exactly who she was. He watched the Diner across the road as the cars and commuters cluttered up the street. He knew Dean Phillips was going to be there. He had made such a drama out of getting his attention he knew there was no way he was going to not be there. He narrowed his eyes and wished for the first time since he had left London decades earlier that he carried a gun.

"You dare touch her." He mumbled under his breath as he looked out over the street.

"Now why would I do that?" Phillips smiled as he slipped into the back seat of the car.

"Jesus. Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" Cal looked over his shoulder as the man who had disrupted his life smirked.

"No." He shook his head. "I have no intention of killing you at all."

"What's this about? You want revenge for Cally? You cut Diane's breaks. You killed her and the baby." Cal glared as he met the man's eye in the rear view mirror.

"And I never could forget her. You know? I never could forget that little girl. You are a father, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Cal gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp metal gun barrel touch his temple. "You're lovely girlfriend forgot though. Hasn't she?"

"You had Gillian hurt? You had the Lightman Institute broken into yesterday."

"That's what I like about you Cal. You're bright. I told you. Remember? That day in court. I told you to keep looking over your shoulder." He shook his head as Cal narrowed his eyes. "Time to stop looking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was growing more and more frustrated. She had worked out the room was somewhere on the coast, the air tasted of salt and the draft that came through what she found to be a boarded up window on the west side of the room. She rested her head against the wall as she tried to think of a way out. Her fingers were already red raw from trying to get the boards from the window.

"Ah!" She swore as she tried not to cry. Tears would do no good. It was then she realised there was a shift in the light from under the door. Someone was outside. Her eyes widened as she quickly worked out which way the door opened and stood behind it holding the small plank of wood she had struggled to break from the inside of the window. _If Dad can do crazy stuff, so can I._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_A/N short chapter but more soon. Please review. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Lie To Me. Appologies for delay in updating. Real Life got in the way.]

Emily

Gillian sat on the sofa staring at the carpeted floor. She had never felt more useless in her life. There was very little she could actually remember, the whole of her history seemed a daze. As though it had happened to someone else.

"Here." Eli placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. "Not sure if pregnant woman should drink caffeine but you look as though you need it." He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks."

"When are you due?" Gillian shook her head. She was having a hard time adjusting to the fact she was pregnant, never mind the specifics of it.

"December."

"And it's Cal's?"

"No." Gillian shook her head as Eli raised his eyebrows in shock. As far as he was aware there had been no one other than Cal Lightman in Gillian's life since her divorce. "Eli, who do you think the father is? Santa?"

Eli smiled at Gillian as she turned her attention to the carpeted floor.

"You know something? You are more like Cal than you think you are."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Gillian smiled. Eli shook his head. He had known Cal and Gillian for a couple of years. It seemed nothing could come between them. He picked up his own mug and waited. He knew Gillian well enough to know she wasn't going to say anything else until she was certain.

"You and Lightman can work this out, you know. You always argue, but in the end you two are ridiculously close." He watched as his boss smiled slightly, just for a moment he wondered how much she really did remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal drove through the busy streets, painfully aware of the gun pressed to his temple. He had no doubt that if he didn't do as asked he would be shot. At that moment it didn't matter, aslong as Emily and Gillian were safe he knew he didn't care about what happened to him.

"Turn left." Dean instructed. Cal flicked the indicator as they approached the junction.

"I dunno what you think you are playing at." Cal glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Who said anything about playing. This ain't no game."

"Why Emily?"

"She's your kid ain't she? I know you and the lovely Zoe had a paternity test." Dean laughed.

"You touch her. I will kill you if you touch her." Cal had never meant anything more in his life. If anything happened to Emily he knew he would cheerfully kill the man holding a gun to his head.

###

"C'mon." Gillian muttered as she paced the room. She was desperate to remember something, anything about the man who had hit her so hard she had been left with retrograde amnesia. "C'mon Gillian, remember something. Anything. Anything at all." She looked up as Ben walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Ben."

"Eli said you may have remembered something." Ben stared at her sympathetically as she shook her head.

"No." She closed her eyes in frustration. "Nothing. I remember waking up in the hospital and I remember Emily telling the nurse I was her step mother. I can remember watching DVDs with Cal the weekend when she went to stay with her mother but what I don't remember is anything remotely useful." She turned to face the wall as anger overwhelmed her. It was all so frustrating.

"Dean Phillips took Emily. He knows Cal. The man was in prison until three weeks ago when he escaped." Ben watched for any flash of recognition that may pass through Gillian's eyes. He sighed when there was none.

"Torres mentioned the name."

"Yeah." Ben paused. "He was in prison for murder, he killed his wife and daughter fourteen years ago."

"Oh."

"." He watched as the severity of what he was saying began to impact on her.

"Ben." Gillian walked across the room and grabbed her jacket as another wave of nausea washed over her. "We have to get to Cal."

"You know where he is?" Ben was shocked by the sudden change of direction in conversation.

"No. He isn't answering his cell phone, as usual. Look Ben I can't just sit here going slowly out of mind."

"But." Ben knew he was fighting a loosing battle. In truth he wanted to be out looking for his friend as his daughter as much as Gillian did.

"But you can get me in the office. I know this has something to do with Cal and Zoe, thats why we were targeted in the beginning. He's trying to destroy us for a reason."

Ria walked in as Gillian grabbed her keys. Her dark eyes widened as she realised Ben was going to go against Cal's wishes. "Hey."

"Torres, please don't go against me on this. I need to see what files we have on this." Gillian watched as Ria nodded slowly.

"You don't need to go." Ria smiled slyly.

"Torres." Ben started.

"Emily has a pretty neat laptop." She smiled. "I just hacked into our computer system. Take your coat off and get in the kitchen." Gillian shook her head and smiled slightly. Suddenly it seemed that she was beginning to have a change of luck. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she followed the younger woman into the kitchen.

############

Emily breathed heavily as she slammed the door into her attacker, she wanted to go home. She felt sick as she slipped past the stunned man and ran down the stairs into the late afternoon sun. Her lungs burned with fear and exertion as she burst through the door of the building and into the street. Emily screamed as she ran into the road and stopped the car hurtling towards her.

"Get out of the street you stupid idiot!" The teenage driver of the SUV yelled.

"I need help!" Emily yelled, aware that the man who had grabbed her that morning was recovering quickly and would be on her heels in seconds.

"You said that right!" The boy laughed.

"I need to call my mom. Can you help me pplease?" Emily started crying as the boy nodded and ushered her into the car.

"Here, use my cell phone." He watched as she dialled the number she had memorised. "I'm Steve, by the way."

"Emily."

"Hi. Should I? I mean do you want me to drive."

"Yes. God yes get me out of here."

########

Gillian watched as Eli pulled out the files that would inevitably give them the answers that she desperately needed. Ben stared over her shoulder. He didn't want to know how the two junior members of staff at the Lightman Group had got quite so good at computer hacking, he didn't want to know where they had learnt their skills.

"See? Cal knew this guy. So do you." Gillian's eyes widened in fear. She recognised the man in the photo on screen. It was then her cell phone blared into life. Without taking her eyes off the screen she answered it.

"Foster."

Pausing for a moment she tried to make out what the caller was saying to her. "Honey? Slow down. Emily are you ok? Stay where you are. I'm on my way." Before any of the others could ask she grabbed her keys and ran to the door as Ben sprinted behind her.

####

A/N More soon xx Please review xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me**

**Answers?**

Ben drove through the busy rush hour traffic unsure of what was really going on. It seemed Emily was alive and well but Cal was still unaccounted for. He sighed heavily as he yet again wondered how he had ever let himself get mixed up in the dealings of the Lightman Group. Gillian sat next to him in the passenger seat, visibly tense as she silently willed the car to go faster.

"Listen." Ben started as they hit a stop light. "Emily sounded ok?"

"No. Ben, she sounded terrified. All I could get was she had run. There was a guy called Steve with her who agreed to drive her to the Diner on 5th Street."

"Steve? Who the hell is Steve?" Ben shook his head. It seemed Emily had acquired her father's habit of getting into trouble. He threw the car into drive as he headed towards the Diner, just hoping that the teenager would be there when they arrived. Gillian shook her head slightly. She had no idea who Steve was, just that Emily seemed to trust him. She just hoped she was as good a judge of character as she seemed to be.

#############

Cal killed the car engine as he parked the car behind the old disused factory unit that Dean had instructed him to drive through. He still had no idea why he was being forced to drive halfway acroos the city with a gun to his head. He stared straight out of the windscreen knowing that the man in the rear passenger seat would soon have something to say.

"Get out of the car." Dean instructed. Cal merely raised an eyebrow as he rested a hand on the door handle.

"Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Cal stared at the rear view mirror as he spoke.

"I forgot that about you. Always having to ask questions. Just do as I say and no one else gets hurt." He pushed the gun further into Cal's temple as he spoke. Cal did his best not to wince.

"Move."

Cal exited the car, hoping that the fear didn't radiate off him like it had in the loft of the Lightman Group. He knew the only way he was going to survive long enough to get Emily to safety was to keep the gunman on the backfoot. It was a foregone conclusion as far as he was concerned. Dean was going to kill him. What Cal couldn't work out was when.

###########

Torres stared at the screen on the small pink laptop wondering how it was so easy to break into the computer system at the Lightman Group. She bit her bottom lip as the relevant files began to download. She tried to concentrate but it felt wrong, to be in Cal's home when he wasn't there. She briefly remembered her behaviour the last time she had been there, when Ava was in so much trouble. She was so focused on the computer that she hadn't realised Eli had sat next to her.

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped, never looking up.

Eli shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was thinking the same thing he had been thinking all day. It was just he was more likely to voice their concerns. He looked into the half empty coffee mug as he spoke.

"He's going to get himself killed. Isn't he?" Torres looked up and nodded.

"I think he has a death wish."

"After Foster getting hurt, after we got Emily back, with a baby on the way." He stared at the hardwood table, wondering, not for the first time what went through his boss' mind. Torres sighed as she turned to give him her full attention.

"He doesn't know we have a lead on Emily. Look, you know he would kill for Emily. And as for Gillian Foster." She shook her head. "There is nothing he wouldn't do for that woman."

"But get killed?"

"If he thinks doing that will keep the people he loves safe." She shrugged. "Look, I pulled his personell file from the Pentagon."

"You did what?"

"This thing, it dates back to then. The seige at the office, Emily being taken. It all dates back to those days. Foster was his shrink. She told the boss he was mentally unstable, unpredicatble and generally a nightmare." Torres read out.

"Not much has changed." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Loker, I am being serious."

"Sorry." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"There was a murder. Domestic violence by the looks of this, a child was killed too."

"Oh." Eli watched as she tapped a few keys.

"Yeah. And Lightman helped put the scumbag away. He said at the time he would get his revenge. That's what this is. Revenge."

"Guessed that. But what can we do?" Eli couldn't help the growing pit of fear in the base of his stomach. He knew Torres was reading him as well as the words on the screen.

"The guy he put inside, well he was pretty religious in those days."

"So religious he killed a woman and child."

"In court he said it was an eye for an eye." She paused and shuddered as she thought of the innocent four year old little girl who had been killed. She was automatically angry.

"Sick."

"Yeah." Torres closed the laptop. "But he is out of prison now. He is still religious and he still has the urge to destroy Lightman. There is a disused church on the other side of town." She let the thought hang in the air.

"Ok." He grabbed his coat as he stood up. "Come on then." Torres smiled as she followed him out of the house.

###############

Steve stared at Emily as the teenager continued to stare at the street, looking for any sign that Gillian was nearby. She had no idea why her Dad wasn't coming to collect her. Wrapping her arms around her tiny frame she turned to see her rescuer watching her.

"What?"

"You really should go to the police."

"No."

"You were abducted. Jeez, these guys could have killed you!" The lanky teenager stepped towards her.

"I know that. Look I just have to see my mom and dad. They'll know what to do."

"If you were abducted then the police are going to be looking for you." Emily turned and shook her head slightly, her eyes wide in her head as she silently begged her new friend not to ask any more questions.

"No. No they wont be"

"What?"

"It's complicated. Look I can't explain."

He smiled slightly as Emily's head spun round to see Ben and Gillian walk into the small Diner. Gillian met her eye and marched closer to her, immediately hugging the younger woman to her.

"Are you ok?" She held her at arms length as Ben walked over to Steve and began questioning him. Emily bit her lip as she saw tears fill Gillian's eyes.

"Dad's done something really stupid. Hasn't he?" Emily watched as Gillian looked away. It was the only confirmation she needed.

###############################

A/N Penultimate chapter up soon. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. I do not own Lie to Me. **

**A/N Thankyou to everyone for reading this story and for taking the time to review. Just to clarify this is the final Lie to Me story I am going to write, thanks again for the reviews. Not much more of this story left.**

**The Beginning of the End?**

Ben watched as Emily and Gillian talked a few feet away from him. He shook his head slightly, relieved that physically at least Emily looked ok. It was Foster that he was really worried about. The psychologist had been handling things a little too well. He knew as well as any psychiatrist that she would have to release some of that emotion soon. He just hoped they had found Cal when she did.

"Emily." He walked towards the women as he spoke. "Can you describe the man that took you?" Emily nodded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I think so."

"Ok, well that's good." He smiled encouragingly at the teenager. He looked around the half empty Diner. He was keen to get them all away from the place and back to his office. He wanted Emily and Steve to make a statement and he needed Emily to give him a description of the men who had taken her. Then he had to find Cal. He shook his head as he escorted both Gillian and Emily from the building and ushered them towards the car. He had a feeling finding Cal was not going to be easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx #

The wasteland was deserted and Cal couldn't help but smirk at the predictability of the situation. The weather gave the whole area a dismal and forboading appearance as Cal stopped walking and turned to face Dean.

"You really want to do this?" He held out a hand and began gestering wildly. "I mean I know you've killed people before but are you really sure about this? People are going to know you murdered me. That you killed my Emily." The words almost stuck in Cal's throat. He knew what the man in front of him was capable of. He knew there was a high chance that Emily had been killed shortly after her abduction. "I mean, it's clever. I'll give you that. You get some of your mates to break into the Lightman Institute. Beat the living daylights out of Gillian Foster. Scare the shit out of my staff and then hide me and Emily the way you did. I mean the FBI were outside, all guns blazing, wondering where the 'ell we were but oh no you hid us right under their noses. I'll give you that's clever."

"Move."

"Alright, alright." Cal took another step forward.

"Move. And be quiet."

"All I am saying is I can see you put alot of thought into this."

"I had twenty years almost to think about it. I dreamt about killing you." Dean smirked as Cal raised his eyebrow.

"I bet you did."

"Not everyone gets to see their dreams come true."

"I see that." Cal answered. "I see what you are saying."

"Move."

"Why Emily though?" Cal took another step. "I mean I see that you hate me but what has that kid ever done to you? She's a kid. Oh right I'm forgetting. You killed your own kid and wife without a second thought so why worry about killing someone else's"

"I aint killed no kids." Dean screamed at him as Cal turned around to face him.

"No? That isn't what the court said. That isn't what the jury believed."

"YOU! YOU TWISTED EVERYTHING! YOU MADE THEM THINK IT WAS ME!"

"Ah." Cal nodded. "I get it. You think it was my fault all this happened. Well I ain't getting on your pity train my friend. You kill me if you like. You see mate, I ain't got anything worth sticking around for with my girls not here. So you pull that trigger and make sure you aim right because if Emily and Gillian are dead then there really is no point in me being here anymore. Look give me the gun and I'll save you the job." Cal held out his hand as he waited for Dean to hand the gun to him. "Go on, you wanted me dead didn't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loker slammed the breaks on the car as Torres frowned.

"This it?"

"Yeah." Torres stared out the window. "There they are." She nodded towards the window. Loker turned to see what she was looking at and swore profusely.

"Call Ben. We need help." He was out of the car and running towards the two men before Torres could stop him. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial, hoping against hope that they weren't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Hi. Thanks for reading. Please review. I think I have approx two chapters left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me. Thank you for all the reviews. I have another idea for a story after this so I may not finish writing Lie to Me stories. This was supposed to be the last one but after hearing the show has been cancelled I just can't seem to let it go. Is it worth writing a sequel to this?**

**Truth in the lie?**

Torres grabbed her cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Ben. She could see Loker in the near distance running towards Cal and a man she didn't recognise.

"Ben? It's me. We're on the wasteland outside St Catherine Roman Catholic Church. We found Lightman. Just get here." She hung up as gunshots could be heard in the distance. She sent up a silent prayer that Loker and Lightman were ok. Before she realised what she was doing her feet were carrying her up towards the patch of wasteland Loker had headed for seconds earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben snapped his cell phone shut before turning to Gillian and Emily. He had no idea what to say. He was relieved Cal had been found but from the garbled message Ria had given him it sounded as though he was in some sort of trouble. He stepped towards his friends as he tried to think of the best way to tell them what was going on.

"That was Torres." He watched as Emily's eyes snapped to his.

"Have they found Dad?"

"I think so." Ben smiled slightly. "But I need to get over there."

"Ben, what is going on?" Gillian stepped towards him. Ben sighed. He didn't like how pale Gillian was looking. He knew there was no point in lying to either Emily or Gillian, they could both read him easily. He was an open book to everyone at the Lightman Institute. Sometimes it was downright annoying, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Torres said she and Loker had located his car. I'm going over there to see what's going on." Ben walked away as Emily turned back to Steve who was stood next to the counter.

"Thanks so much. I have to go get my Dad." She stepped away from him as the teenager nodded.

"Hey, Emily? Can I call you? I mean I hope your Dad is ok and everything but would it be ok to call you?" Steve wasn't sure what he had got mixed up in but the way Gillian smiled at him as Emily nodded eagerly made him think he would like to find out.

"Sure. But I have to go."

"Thanks again Steven." Gillian answered before ushering Emily out of the Diner. Ben rolled his eyes, he should have known both of them would insist on going with him. There was no point in arguing, there really wasn't enough time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean hit the floor with a hard thud as Loker rugby tackled him to the ground. Cal jumped back, momentarily shocked by the arrival of his employee.

"What the bleedin 'ell are you doing here?" Cal almost yelled as Loker wrestled with Dean.

"Rescuing you." Loker explained as Dean tried to punch him. The gun went off, sending bullets into the tree behind where Cal was stood. He spun on his heels as the realisation he had almost been shot began to sink in. What frightened him more than almost being shot was that he didn't care. It hadn't been an act to disconcert Dean. He had meant every word. If Emily was dead and something had happened to Gillian he didn't care if he was killed there and then.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks." Cal rolled his eyes. "What part of do not follow me did you not understand?"

"So we should what? Let you get yourself killed?" Loker asked as he managed to successfully pin the older man beneath him, without any help from Cal at all. Cal nodded.

"Yeah. If that's what happens then yeah."

"Even though Ben and Foster have found Emily? Even though Gilllian is having your baby?"

"You what?" Cal crouched down and stared Loker in the eyes.

"Emily is fine." Torres stated as she reached them. "And she needs her Dad in one piece."

"You bleedin' ere aswell. Does no one listen to me? I mean last time I checked I was the boss." Cal grumbled as Ria rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked you were missing as was your teenage daughter, while your business partner, who you just happen to be crazy about was worrying herself into an early grave while Ben, Eli and I tried our damndest to keep things going. Would it kill you to acknowledge that? Oh and the fact that Heidi is still at your place working her guts out to rearrange all our appointments and meetings so that the business is still in existance when we actually get back into the building." Ria stared at Cal, acutely aware that nothing she had just said had registered with him at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you drive any faster?" Emily bit her lip as Ben sighed. He was already at the speed limit.

"Honey." Gillian warned. "Your dad will be fine. He's been in tricky situations before."

"How do you know? Are you remembering things?" Ben asked as he ran through a set of traffic lights as they began to turn red.

"I just get the feeling something happened before. There was an explosion, I was thrown backwards and Cal landed on top of me. There was something about us all being taken hostage. A while ago." Gillian ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she tried to sort through the images going through her head. She felt sick at the thought that what was going on was wasn't as unusual as it should have been.

"Yeah that happened. You and Loker basically saved the day." Ben sighed as he rounded a corner.

"We went to a bar. I remember something about a bar, everything is there. It's just hazy."

"Gillian, the doctor said you have retrograde amnesia. Things will come back more and more." Emily smiled. Gillian nodded, she wanted to remember, she really did but the more she tried the more simple things seemed to allude her.

"Yes I know."

"This is it." Ben unclipped his seat belt as he brought the car to a hault. "Stay here."

"No way." Emily was determined to help her father. The last few days had taught her she was stronger than anyone had ever thought. She wasn't the slightly naieve teenager her family and friends had taken her for. She had seen too much since the day Gillian had offered her a ride to school.

"Please, just stay here." Gillian repeated.

"You too Foster. Look I aint risking either of you." Ben pulled his gun and almost ran from the car. He headed towards the raised voices as Gillian turned to Emily, who was still sat in the back seat.

"Ben knows what he is doing."

"I know." Emily nodded as her eyes widened. "So do I." She was out of the car and running towards her father as Gillian swore under her breath and ran towards the site where Eli was half laying on some man she didn't recognise. She called Emily's name as she ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told me she was dead." Cal pointed at Emily who was running towards them. "You told me she. was. dead."

"No you thought she was." Dean grunted the words out as Eli tightened his hold on them. Emily paused for breath as she saw her father staring at her.

"Dad."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded before walking towards him.

"He touch you? Anyone touch you?"

Emily shook her head as Cal sighed. He had made himself think that she had been killed. He knew Dean had a history of violence and he knew that there was no way his 16 year old daughter could have fought him off. He pulled Emily into his arms and hugged her. Emily screwed her eyes shut, determined not to cry in front of everyone her father worked with. Cal kissed her head before raising his head to see Gillian a few feet away smiling slightly. He let out a breath he had no idea he was holding as Ben helped Eli drag Dean to his feet.

"I think we need to have a talk." Ben glared at the man as he cuffed him. Cal stared at Gillian as she smiled slightly. For that brief moment nothing else mattered. They were alive and together.

"Dad?" Emily pulled out of her father's embrace and frowned.

"Yeah luv."

"You are bleeding." She pointed to his arm as Cal nodded. He hadn't realised the bullet had grazed his arm until Emily had pointed it out. He swallowed hard as he realised his sleeve was coated in blood.

"Yeah."

"Cal?" Gillian felt sick as she saw the blood soaked shirt sleeve.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." Cal felt shaky as he suddenly realised he had everything to live for and how close he had come to throwing it all away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thankyou all for the reviews. There is just the epilogue to this left. I am really having second thoughts about writing another Lie to Me story, so I may write another one at some point. Once again, please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me. Theres been a change of heart and I've decided to write a follow on from here.**

**Epilogue**

Emily sat in the busy waiting room of the ER waiting to here what was to become of her father. She stared at the floor with wide eyes and Loker took a seat next to her. She looked up for a moment as he smiled at her.

"Hey." Loker looked at her from under his black curly fringe.

"Hi." Emily smiled weakly.

"Lightman will be ok. You know that right?" Loker watched as she nodded.

"He thought I was dead. He thought Gillian was dead."

"Yeah. We were all worried about you."

"Thanks. I get that. And I get how my Dad would have thought the worst but how did he think she was dead too?" Emily shrugged her curly hair out of her eyes as Loker shook his head.

"I dunno, that's something you will have to ask him." He squeezed her shoulder as he looked up to see Ben and Ria walk towards them. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the pair.

"Anyone seen Foster?" Ria sat the other side of Emily as Loker shook his head.

"She went to the bathroom." Emily stated. "Actually, that was a while ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal did not like hospitals. He had spent too much time in them since his mother's death. He closed his eyes and winced as the nurse wiped the blood away from the wound on his arm.

"You are going to need a tetanus shot Mr Lightman." She smiled sweetly before pulling off her latex gloves. "And antibiotics, are you allergic to anything?"

"Nah, dun think so luv. Look can I get out of here? I need to see my daughter and partner." Cal pulled his shirt sleeve over the wound before deciding that was no good. He shrugged his arm back out of the sleeve.

"You wont be long. I'll just get the injection and the tablets." She smiled as Cal realised it was the first time he had heard an English accent in a very long time. He smiled wryly, he knew he hadn't thought of England in a long time. He certainly didn't miss the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian washed her hands as she stared in the mirror above the sink. The women's bathroom in the ER was not exactly the best kept bathroom she had ever seen but it was servicable and it gave her somewhere to be on her own. She closed her eyes and leant against the sink as she thought about what had happened over the last few days. She didn't realise she was shaking until she heard the unmistakable voice of Ria Torres calling her name.

"Hi."

"Foster you look like Hell." She stood with her hands on her hips as she watched the older woman in the mirror. Gillian smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Look Loker suggested we take Emily home. Get something to eat on the way." She watched as Gillian nodded.

"Thanks, that would be great." She wiped away a tear that had escaped. There was no way she was going to cry in front of Ria Torres.  
"You know something, Foster?"

"What's that?" Gillian turned around, pleased that at least she had managed to stop her voice from shaking.

"He was convinced something had happened to you. He thought both you and Emily were dead. I guess when he saw me there with just Loker that was reinforced. It wasn't just you that was scared this time." Ria watched as Gillian nodded.

"He knew I was at his place."

"But he didn't know what happened with you since he left. This guy had someone target Emily whats to say he didn't have someone target you again, the moment Lightman's back was turned? All I'm saying is he thought he had lost the people he cared about the most. Don't blame him for kicking off the way he did." Torres turned and left the bathroom as Gillian stared after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waiting room was insanely busy as Cal walked through the room, looking for any sign of his daughter and the others. He still couldn't quite believe Emily had escaped under her own steam. He shook his head. The girl was stronger than he ever thought. It was only when he saw Gillian waiting by the vending machine that he realised she was the only one waiting for him.

"Gill?" He still couldn't really believe she was stood there in front of him.

"Cal." She smiled slightly. "Heidi called, we can have the building back on Friday. She rescheduled almost everything for next week."

"Great." He stared at her, looking for any signs of injury. "You ok?"

"Me? I am not the one who went on a death mission. He could have killed you." She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she realised she was going to cry again. She wanted to blame it on hormones surging through her body. Cal nodded.

"He had Emily."

Gillian nodded. She knew he would never have stopped until he knew his daughter was safe. "Are you ok? Cal, what did the doctor say?"

"I have a week's course of antibiotcs, pain killers an inodine dressing on my arm and a tetanus shot. You know where they put those things?" He shook his head and pulled a face as Gillian smiled. "I don't think I can sit down for a week." She shook her head and laughed as he pulled her into his arms. For a moment no one else in the workd existed.

"Cal."

"How's the memory?"

"Getting there." She smiled as she felt his thumb touch her face, wiping away a tear. "Emily went to get something to eat with Loker and Torres."

"Ok." Cal nodded as he pulled her back into his arms. She relaxed against him as he kissed her temple. "We're ok? I mean we are ok aren't we Foster? I mean the baby and us?"

"You want this? Really? Me? The baby? What about Emily?" Gillian stared at him, the butterflies in her stomach were doing summersaults as she met his eyes. This was all she wanted. She thought Cal wanted the same. Before she was able to say anything else he smiled at her before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"We can make this work. I know we can." He whispered as she nodded before resting her head against his collar bone and breathing in deeply.

"It was too close this time Cal. We nearly lost Emily. I lost my mind, for a while. Cal you could have been killed."

"I know sweetheart, I know." He kissed her temple again before stepping back slightly and making her look up to meet his eyes. "I ain't going anywhere luv. As long as you want me I aint going anywhere."

"That could mean sticking around for a while then." Gillian smiled.

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say that. C'mon lets go home yeah?" He wrapped his good arm around her shoulder before walking out the hospital with Gillian by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thats all folks! One more review would be fab, thanks. Another story will be up soon. xx Thanks for all the kind reviews, its made me want to carry on with these stories.


End file.
